The art of printing with rendering devices, such as laser or other printers, is relatively well known. In general, printing results by creating a bitmap of the print job and sending the bitmap to appropriate printing mechanisms to obtain a hard copy output. During processing, some rendering devices create display lists to intermediately represent the to-be-printed objects. Appreciating that thousands of memory locations or more are required for this intermediate representation, rendering devices can mismanage their available memory which sometimes leads to print overruns. Moreover, memory mismanagement can slow the print job processing time. Accordingly, a need exists in the printing arts for achieving optimization in memory usage and processing time.